


shelter

by pystacyo



Series: pieris melete // 条黒白蝶 [6]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, all the fluff in the world for gin and hiji, oh well another fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pystacyo/pseuds/pystacyo
Summary: the downpour since last night is still hammering the heart of kabuki-cho, as the forecast said it will rain the whole day today. or so the weather girl, ketsuno ana, said.





	shelter

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while!  
hi!  
this oneshot, seriously has been on my draft for months, like maybe half of the year already lol  
this one is the first idea I actually want to write, a simple rainy day and gintoki spending day with hijikata on bed

**03.27 AM**

* * *

the downpour since last night is still hammering the heart of kabuki-Cho, as the forecast said it will rain the whole day today. or so the weather girl, ketsuno ana, said.

gintoki was shivering from the cold as he didn’t bother to wear anything underneath the shared blanket with his boyfriend. slightly awaken by the sound of thunder afar, his body inevitably craved for the warmth from the said man. his face habitually nuzzled with the chest in front of him, the black kimono that always smelled like a mix of mayonnaise and nicotine but weirdly calming and endearing for him. his lover’s hands automatically went into his white curly hair and another was onto his waist, brought his body even more closer into his lover’s. a lips on his temple left a warm feelings to his chest, bringing a slight smile into his face.

it wasn’t long until he fall into another slumber.

**07.05 AM**

* * *

when hijikata woke up, the rain still haven’t stopped at all. the chilly weather made a diligent person as hijikata toshirou a little bit sluggish, it was seven in the morning and he was still bundled up on the futon with his boyfriend. well, today is his day off anyway, why not resting once in a while? he could hear that berated voice of his boyfriend demanding for hijikata to loosen up in his day off, so why not?

the sound of the rain from the outside are pretty comforting to hear, it was a perfect day to lazing around with his lover under the cover, right? but his silly boyfriend are too lazy to put on his own pajama before he went to sleep last night, that’s why he was shivering under the blanket next to him. good for him to have a nice person like hijikata as his boyfriend, he proudly thought, as he pulled the white permed samurai closer into his arms. “that’s why I said you’re an idiot for not wearing anything.” he said to sleeping gintoki. as if he heard him, he stirred in his sleep.

hijikata sighed contently as he could feel warmth from his idiot samurai, his favorite white perm are right under his nose. his hair smelled like strawberries and too much amount of sugars, in conclusion, his lover smelled like strawberry cakes. hijikata wasn’t a fan of sweets like gintoki was, especially if there is no mayonnaise in the top of the cake, but he doesn’t mind if that what his lover smelled like. it was odd, but whatever gintoki smelled like, it feels endearing somehow.

“are you going to sleep all day?” hijikata asked to no one in particular, since his boyfriend still sleeping reaaaally peacefully. but gintoki groused on the question, scooted even more closer to hijikata; if that even possible. hijikata wondered if his boyfriend always sticks like a monkey in this kind of weather, but of course he could do this all day and let his monkey clinging into him as he likes.

and yet, his stomach complained in disagreement. “oi, let’s wake up and have breakfast in the kotatsu.” he tried to wake gintoki up. his finger jabbed his cheek gently waking him up. but his silly samurai wasn’t capable of waking up that easily, gintoki is always stubborn and lazy especially when he was in a reaaally comfortable spot. that also means that gintoki is harder to wake up when he’s with hijikata, the man provide him the comfort and safety he needed. oh well, there are ways to wake him up.

gintoki hated it so much when hijikata teases him with sweet calling, it was disgusting, hijikata himself only using that to make fun of his lover. they’re two goddamn grown man for fuck’s sake. (it was fucking embarrassing, seriously.) “wake up, sweet darling.” another jab onto his cheek, this time harder than the previous one.

gintoki grumbled at the calling then head bumped his boyfriend’s chin. “shut up!” he murmured hoarsely, but still refused to wake up yet. again, gintoki buried his face into hijikata’s chest.

hijikata sighed contently at the sight. it was really cute and if he wasn’t hungry he won’t mind staying like this for a little bit more, but he was really hungry. “I’ll buy you parfait tomorrow,” he finally offered.

there was no response from his boyfriend for a solid five seconds, but he knew gintoki was awake by the word of _parfait_, his goddamn boyfriend is always like that. “strawberry?” he mumbled, face leaning up to look at his boyfriend. hijikata wasn’t gonna lie, it was such a sight to see; drools everywhere and messy blob of soft permed hair... but why is this smitten hijikata so much?

“sure, but only one for the day, is that a deal?”

“okay.” gintoki meekly grinned at him, well whatever is fine as long he got a parfait. for sure it was a deal. now let’s just hope tomorrow going to be sunny and clear, the perfect weather for the parfait.

**10.15 AM**

* * *

after breakfast they came back to their previous position on the futon, but this time gintoki was busy reading this week’s jump manga and hijikata was busy kissing gintoki’s back of his nape, seeking for his boyfriend’s attention. “cut it out, will you?” gintoki complained, hijikata seriously disturbed him and his reading time, it was unbelievably annoying.

“at least give me a kiss, are we going to do nothing at all and snuggle all day?”

gintoki sighed, leaned back at him then looked at his boyfriend with a stern look at his face. “your mouth smelled like mayonnaise, you mayo-brain. and yes, we’re going to snuggle all day and do nothing at all.”

“you always smelled like strawberry milk and I don’t mind, you perm-head!” hijikata protest.

“yeah because strawberry milk smelled good and mayonnaise is not!”

“but you love kissing me.”

“ugh. fine,” gintoki complained.

but he gave what hijikata asked for anyways, _his attention_.

**12.12 PM**

* * *

hijikata idly looked at that scar on his boyfriend’s shoulder, traced it with his fingers lightly as he was scared it would break and bleed. then he traced it with light kisses, again and again.

that it confused gintoki; why the fuck is hijikata kissing that part of his shoulder like it gonna break or something? it was kind of annoying and disturbed his concentration on his jump.

“the fuck are you doing? stop that.”

“kissing the scar I gave you.”

“why?” gintoki asked, confused as fuck.

“I don’t know?”

“I’m not gonna break or something, you know?”

“I know your stubborn ass won’t break, you asshole. it’s called affection, bastard. just let me do my stuff while you do your stuff.”

_fair enough_, gintoki shrugged it off.

**01.56 PM**

* * *

gintoki put his jump manga down by the alarm clock finished the whole book after so many distraction from his currently have-nothing-to-do boyfriend, oh that boyfriend is nodding off right now if you want to know, he was ignored by gintoki for more than half of hour (finishing his jump) that he got bored.

and gintoki wanted to pee. he wanted to get up and go to the toilet but somehow those arms wrapping his stomach was so tight. his damn boyfriend is clingy in the most inconvenient times. “oi, let me go for a sec.”

“mm, no.” hijikata murmured sleepily. he sniffed on his boyfriend’s shoulder, being stubborn to annoy his boyfriend. but he kind of don’t want to let the warmth from his boyfriend went away too.

“I wanna go to the toilet, bastard, let me go.”

after a kiss on his shoulder few seconds later, hijikata finally loosened his arms, letting gintoki go. it felt like turning off the heater, something warm from him disappeared and he missed that already.

minutes later, gintoki came back and found hijikata stared at him from the futon, his eyebrow was creased as usual and he looked pissed, like he usually looked.

“what?” gintoki asked. still standing by the sliding door, he stared back.

“hurry up and come back here, bastard, it’s cold.” hijikata hands reached into gintoki’s part of futon, one patted on his pillow.

“ugh, you’re so clingy.”

“yeah? tell that to my boyfriend who basically sticks to me all night.”

“it was cold!”

“shut up and come here, will you?”

gintoki pouted at his boyfriend, cutely (it is, for hijikata), then he laid back on the futon; this time facing his boyfriend on the eye-level. he stared at hijikata for a good minute before he traced the creased eyebrows in front of him, and he smiled at hijikata, lovingly that hijikata could swear he got those warmth back all of the sudden. after that he pulled his boyfriend’s V shaped bangs upwards, cleared them from his forehead, so he could put a little soft and endearing kiss there. well you know, showing affections just because gin-san is being really generous to his boyfriend today.

**05.45 PM**

* * *

when gintoki woke up it was already time to have a dinner and hijikata wasn’t on his side anymore. he could heard some clutter voices from the kitchen, sounds busy with some stuff. gintoki figured with his sleepy brain that hijikata was cooking dinner in the kitchen. and he is, in fact, hungry now that he realized it. but gintoki is gintoki, he is too lazy to wake up now, it felt so good to lay around on his futon with blanket in this kind of weather.

“until when are you gonna sleep?” hijikata asked from the door, standing coolly with his hands crossed.

gintoki rubbed his head and yawned loudly, like the loud person he was. “then why didn’t you wake me up?” he asked back, more sounds like complaining.

“just be grateful you have a good boyfriend, bastard.”

“I’m hungry.”

“I figured, your lunch was two boxes of strawberry milk.”

“yeah, but yours was a bottle of mayonnaise. anyway, what did you cook?”

“hijikata’s special fried rice and miso soup.”

“I really hope you skipped that hijikata’s special on my fried rice.” gintoki mumbled, but sounds like prayer.

**07.38 PM**

* * *

they took a bath after dinner and of course, they planned to came back to the futon after turning off the lights and ready for the night. gintoki took the bathe later than his boyfriend because his diligent ass was cleaning up the kitchen hijikata used for cooking the dinner. hijikata waited for him by the window, smoking cigarette and it was such a view, goddamn his handsome police boyfriend, but gintoki will never ever say that to that smug face. never.

“enjoying the view?”

“ugh, like hell. hurry up and finish that then close the fucking window, it’s cold.”

“give me a time will ya? it’s my first cigarette for the day.”

“oh? my bad if you found my mouth is better than that nicotine stuff.” gintoki smirked at him and then prepared himself for the night, he felt sluggish by the voices of soft rain from the window, “hurry the fuck up, will you? I need my heater here.”

“see which one of us is the clingy one here?” hijikata teased.

gintoki stared at him with a bored expression, then ignored his bastard boyfriend all together. “I’m going to sleep.”

then that bastard boyfriend of his let out a little chuckle, sounds annoying for gintoki but whatever he just gonna ignore him and sleep instead of starting a pointless bickering in the middle of the night. so because of the lack of response, hijikata put off his cigarette. he understood the silence gintoki giving him, it means that gintoki was really too tired for any funny games he was gonna start. hijikata finally went to futon after closing the window tightly, found a tired stare from gintoki right next to him.

he was sulking, and it was funny to see.

hijikata snorted at him then kissed his boyfriend’s nose, “you have work tomorrow right? I have to go back to barracks early morning too. sleep now, shall we? no funny business.”

“but making out is fine, you know? it’s still, like, eight?”

“I thought you hate my mayonnaise smelled mouth?” hijikata joked, and he knew gintoki hated it when hijikata used his own words against him.

“shut the fuck up, bastard.”

“your fucking foul mouth, gintoki.”

“you love this foul mouth.” gintoki climbed into his boyfriend’s lap and kissed him quickly, “right?” then he asked, teasingly.

hijikata laughed a bit, then give that foul mouthed boyfriend a one deep kiss before answering his not so question, “I do.”

*******

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of finishing a comedic (that hopefully will be funny) oneshot for this series that have katsura on the story (he's the king of funny scenes),  
but it might take a while because it was so far from finish XD


End file.
